The Captain's New Bride Edited
by KoryMisun
Summary: Okay.I don't know how to work the editing of the stories.This is with spaces between so it doesn't hurt your eyes. MXM love warning. R&R and I'll write more.


**The** pirates looked with awe at the prisoner of the Captain. A young, teenage boy with golden curls and rosy cheeks, bound in Captain Hook's quarters. "I'd like ter take that sweet flesh over my knee, and squeeze it an' liiick inside it."

"He's so stone-faced. He ain't moved an inched since he was bonded ter that chair." Hook said with a grin something that none of the pirates outside the room would hear. Smee began stripping Peter, tickling his skin with his tongue until

the boy started to wriggle. "His nipples, Smee. Torture them gently as you can." "MMMPH! Please, I beg mercy, sir!" Hook began changing hooks. "Don't release the little harpie, Smee. More, and more. I will not believe he has a virgin

body, so do as you like for the moment." "No, I do! I swear it on my life!" "I don't believe it. The quick hardness of your nipples means you often touch yourself. Those Lost Boy heathens have probably all had a ride or two with you."

"I've never been touched..." Peter Pan sobbed. "Is he being truthful, Smee?" asked Hook, coming closer to the two on the chair. The Captain lifted Peter's dainty foot, and began to suck his small pink toes. "We're not going to stop until

you reach orgasm." When the long, snakey tongue began to flick around, Peter thought he was dying. He let himself scream from pleasure. "Ohh, you're ticklish between them. Eh, Ehh.." "Captain, I know a few lot more naughty-like

positions." Smee turned Peter so he was facing him, and pushed him down, so his back hit the seat of the chair, and his legs were bent over his head. Hook resumed torturing his toes, while Smee rubbed his small ass, and licked the

puckered rose between his snowy cheeks. "Aaahhh...Captain, I...!" "Feeling good, you horrible little boy?!" "N-Naahhh!" Peter bucked his hips. Smee licked around inside him, testing it. "He is indeed a full virgin, Captain. Hasn't even

gotten a kiss from one of those Lost Boy urchins." "Not even a kiss?" The Captain closed the distance between himself and the frightened boy. "Smee, continue what you're doing. I am going to take a kiss from these, apparent virgin lips.

Come here, boy." "Nnn!" Peter tried to keep his mouth shut, but Hook's tongue shocked him into gasping, and the man took the oppurtunity, plundering Peter's mouth like he plundered Neverland gold. Peter thought he would burst into

flames if they didn't stop. Smee fingered his ass, which hurt for a moment, but Peter would not cry. He would no longer beg to be released, because he knew they wouldn't until he reached orgasm, whatever that was. James Hook,

meanwhile, was going mad from the hot, honeyed cavern he was exploring. He disrobed, causing the wriggling boy to scream in terror from the meaning. "He's going to! NO! I'll never let him have me! No!" Smee was startled by the

sudden violent jerks, and lost hold of Peter, who ran from the cabin after cutting his ropes on the carving of a golden-framed chair. "He's got away from the Captain!" "Did you see that sweet face before, lads? What a happy 'ittle boy he

was bein'." The naked teen made to bolt down the stairs and onto the deck, but the spectating crew members caught him. "Let me go! Dammit!" Countless hands began to fondle his person, and soon, Peter was moaning and in tears.

"Please, please stop! No more! It's hot!" "Tie him up to the mast, and teach him about pleasure," the Captain ordered, forcing a kiss on Peter. "Get his ankles!" "AAHHH!! No, please, you can't do this! Please let me go!" Two blue

starfish were brought, and put on his nipples. He cried out, loudly, face flushed from their feelers sucking his sensitive flesh. "He-Help me..." "Leave him like that a moment. I like to watch him, so helpless." "Captain Hook, please!" Peter

closed his eyes. "I don't know what an orgasm is. How will I know I've reached it?" "We...will let you know," said Hook, grateful for the boy's ignorance, and began rubbing his opening. "Nnn!" "Do you like this, Peter?" "I...I lo-love it!"

"Ooh, really?" Peter leaned closer to the Captain's ear. "Didn't you want me all to yourself, James? That's what I want right now. For you to have me all to yourself. Please?" Hook saw Peter's desire-glazed eyes, and kissed him. "In a

while, pet. Let them have a bit of fun, first." "Don't let them take me, please. It's you I need." "And why me, Peter?" asked the soft voice against his neck. "I'm afraid of them. There's so many, and...I know that you wouldn't hurt me like

that." "Oh, you think so." "Yes...I do." Peter gave a short sob, and Captain Hook was touched on many levels by his sudden trust in him. "Your faith was not misplaced. Come, boy." He ripped Peter's bonds and lifted the limp form into

his arms. "I have decided to take him, first. Have drink and food if you like while you wait." Ignoring the small groans of frustration, Captain Hook kissed Peter inside the cabin, lowering the boy onto his bed, and untying his wrists. "Open

your legs, I want to see." Peter lifted up his knees, and spread them, using his hands to keep them in place. "I-Is this what you wanted to see?" he said, shyly. He was terribly afraid of all those pirates, and if the Captain was displeased, he

would throw him out and let his crew have him. He wouldn't come back out alive. He did his best to look happy he was in Hook's bed. "Oh, that's perfect, Peter." "Please don't give me to them." A tear rolled down the boy's cheek, and

slid over the pillow. Hook lapped at his cheek, and rubbed noses with him, which made Peter blush. "Now that I get to see you like this, I want you as my own. They have as many whores as they could ever need. They won't get you,

too. You have my word." "Oh, thank you!" Peter gave a soft whimper as he pried the starfish off, and pulled the Captain on top of him. Hook replaced his finger inside of Peter, and began stroking that sensitive area of nerves that would

make the boy scream. And scream, he did. "Yes, Peter. Do you like that?" "What is it?" moaned the boy, trying once more to wiggle away. Hook pinned him down, and kissed him until he was gasping for air. "It's alright to make noise.

Cry as loud as you like. It is your right..." He leaned towards the blond's ear, "as my blushing bride." As Peter tried to understand what the Captain meant, the older man hit that spot again, and his thoughts focused on other pressing

things...

"**How** do you feel, my love?" James ran his hand gently over Peter's pale ass, squeezing the cheek. The boy rested his head on his arms, hugging the closest pillow. "What did you mean before?" he said, darkly. "About what?" The

Captain played with Peter's damp gold curls. "Blushing bride. What was that about?" James turned Peter on his back and lay down on top of him, kissing his throat, and pointed ears. "You can't distract me, Captain." "Why, it means that

you belong to me, forever. I have dreamed of such an event for years. And now I have you in my clutches, Peter. But..." He touched Peter's angry-looking face. "As a law, I am also in yours. I belong to you, as well. Does that not sound

so wonderful, Peter?" "I will not be your bride." Peter knew what a bride was. A lady wore a dress and a veil and walked down an aisle-thing holding flowers. Never in his life would he be coerced into that. "Peter, you're a child. You've

got no choice in the matter, after I've just made love to you. You must do as I say." "Well, I won't! You'll never make me do it!" James pressed against him. "I will help you see the bright side of being mine." "That, I never minded, you

dumbass pirate." "Then what are you whining about, brat?" "I will be yours, that's all good and fine. But I won't wear a dress for you, for anyone. Ever." The Captain was stone still for a moment. Then, to Peter's confusion, he threw his

head back, laughing so hard he couldn't stop for a while. "Jim, you're scaring me. Quit it." When Hook still couldn't stop his laughing fit, Peter locked both his slender arms around the man's neck, and kissed him with as much passion as he

could. "Mmmmm...Oh, Peter." "If you can manage to stop laughing yourself sick, I'll be yours as long as you want. Just don't worry me like that, Captain. I don't understand what you thought was so funny." "I'd never put you in a dress,

Peter, you little dolt. More than that comes with being a bride." "Like what?" "Like taking the dress off..." "Ooohh!" "And doing this." "Jim, wait!" "You want me to do it to you again, I know you do." "You are so sick and evil! Evil, sick,

sick man! Ahhhh!" "Can you take some more? Or have I been too rough on you, already?" "No, I can take it! Ahhh, don't lick me, please!" "You just said you could take it, my love. Ohh, your nipples are wanting some attention as well."

"Ho-How would you know that?" cried Peter, practically whailing. "Why, look at how pink and swelled they are. I will sample a bit, if I may..." "I...I can't believe this is happening to me...!" thought Peter, feeling a momentary twinge of

panic. Hook obviously noticed, and gently fingered his nipples. "Do not be frightened, Peter, my dear." "Oh, why me? Why does this feel so good? He's a pirate!" Peter shut his eyes as these thoughts slurred in his head. "You're so

beautiful..." The Captain kissed Peter, releasing his chest and wrapping his arms around the boy. "You will soon tire of me and want to go home." The man's voice was sad. "Your Lost Boys are probably sick worrying where you went."

"Don't, don't talk like that, Captain. You know I'm hardly so fickle. I will visit daily, my word is my bond." "You will not forget? This is the land of children. You get distracted by a marble, Peter." "I love that marble. Little Michael gave

that to me as a farewell present before they left. So there." Peter licked his kiss-swollen lips. "I will not forget." "Lay down with me for a bit longer, Peter." "I hate long goodbyes...I always end up cr-crying..." "There, there. Don't fret, love.

You know where I live." "That's true. But in case something happens, and I do forget...Give me a kiss when I arrive, and I will remember it all. It has to be a good kiss, too. Like this." Hook laid the drowsy teen boy on his back, and

started with a chaste kiss, which then became nowhere near as chaste, when Peter involved his tongue. After a number of heated kisses, the Captain put Peter's clothes on him. "Please come back." "I promised I would, Jim. Come hell or

high water, I always keep my promises, and with you it shall be no different." "That is comforting. Farewell, Boy Pan." "Not for long, Captain Hook. Not for long." With a sparkling flurry of fairy dust, the boy gave a wink and burst into

flight out of the open cabin window. "Goodbye, pirates! You will see me tomorrow! And I'll gut you if you touch my ass again!" Captain Hook couldn't help laughing at all the shocked exclaimations of his crew as Peter made his "escape".

On his way home, Peter Pan laughed joyously as well.

End of Part One


End file.
